kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kel
Kel is a Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Kel hails from a world known as Crayden, but due to the monster known as the Great Darkness, only 1/2 of the world is inhabitable. The most populated area is the Temple of Twilight, which is where Kel lives. Life there for him was pretty average, he had his own little group of friends that he hung out with. Most of his day were filled with teaching on how to use a keyblade and some basic things that some of the older teacher knew. Though he didn't pay much attention to this since he was more of a hands on person, instead he listen to the story of the 3 heros that defeated the Great Darkness. Since his father was one of the three who defeated the beast, he got a lot of attention and often felt like he was living his his dad's shadow, but that didn't change that Kel just admired his dad and wanted to be as strong as he was when he got his keyblade. Though as they say all good things must come to an end. One day while visiting the centermost part of the temple, he black out. Not knowing that his body was being controled by a dark force. Under it's control, he removed his father's keyblade which had sealed all the of the darkness that emitted from the Great Darkness. By the time he came too, it was too late to change what he'd done. The freed darkness put his world into a state of sleep. Kel was spared the fate due to the forced awakening of his keyblade, though some of the darkness seempt into his body, giving him silght control. That was when he found hikmself at the Land of Departure, where the second part of his story begins. Story Personality Kel had two personality types, a calm, fun-loving one and at times a vengeful one. While the Vengeful one is rarely shown to others, hints of it can been seen by how he acts when it comes to the topic of darkness. As for his normal one, it'll have him be a silent person depending on a situation, and he'll remain in his thoughts planning something depending on the situation. He also enjoys a little competition, though how much he get's into it depends on who he's competing against. However, due to the events back at his homeworld, Kel comes off as being quiet and somewhat emotionless. Appearance Kel is a blue haired, blue eyed teen who wears an outfit specially made from his home world. (See image) Along with this is his father's gloves that he wears at all times, and a cross necklace kept hidden in his undershirt for god luck. Abilities * Blend * High Jump (Equipped) * Combo (Equipped) * Guard (Equipped) * Dodge Roll (Equipped) * Item Boost * EXP Writer I (Equipped) * Magic Lock-On * Aerial Sweep * Combo Plus (Equipped) * Air Combo Plus Skills Physical Strike Raid (Equipped) Magical * Fire * Gravity * Blizzard * cure * Summon: Robin Hood * summon: Fairy Godmother * Summon: Mushu Other *Reluctancy Equipment Keyblades * Kingdom Key * Jungle King * Blessed Thief * Stroke of Midnight * Frolic Flame (Equipped) Accessories * White Fang (Equipped) Items *Phoenix Down (Equipped) *Potion (x1) *Ether (x1) *Balloon Letter (x1) *Hi-Potion (x1) *Hi-Ether (x1) *Phoenix Down (x1) Trivia *Kel has gone through multiple phases to get where he's at. *At one point during his making, his name was Shane. *The gloves he wears are the same his father wore and have the ability to supress the darkness inside him. *Once the gloves are taken off, Kel can use a range of dark related attacks. *To those who didn't see the picture, Kel's father is Bloodege from Blazblue. *Once MoK had access to his computer again, Kel will start referencing Kamen Rider and various times. *He has his own Code of Honor, much like Sven from Black Cat Category:Characters